He's back!
by Eia Yukino
Summary: 3 years have passed, and Ikuto is back. No just him but a kid who has the same last name both go to Amu's high school. Now Amu still in love with Ikuto must find out who this kid is and if this kid is Ikuto's who's the mom! Amuto
1. He's here!

_** He's back! **_It's been 3 years since he left, Amu thought as she headed down the stairs.

"Ran, Miki, Su, Dia! I'll be going now!" Amu yells as she leaves out the door. As she walks outside Tadase was waiting. "Amu- chan!" He calls. "Come on we're going to be late!"

Amu then ran towards Tadase and walked with him to school.

"Tadase-kun, it's already been 3 years huh?"

Tadase kept quiet. Then finally said, "Ya, haha."

As Amu and Tadase walk into their classroom everyone was very lively,

"AMU-CHAN!" Rima yelled, "BIG NEWS!"

Amu was surprised at her screaming.

"Calm down Rima!" Amu screams.

Nagi then came and looked at Amu. He grabbed her hand and ran out of the class.

"What's wrong Nagi where are we going?" Amu askes.

Nagi then stopped when he reached the top of the stairs. "Amu, do you still love Ikuto?!"

"When did this-"

"DO YOU OR NOT?!" HE SCREAMED.

"Yes I do." Amu replies.

"Amu, you have to give up on him," Nagi says.

"Why?" Then the bell rang. "We have to get to class."

Nagi then took Amu's hand and said, "It's best for you to love with Tadase."

Amu didn't reply and walked straight to class with Nagi behind her.

As they entered the classroom everyone became silent.

The vice-principle then came in, "Hello class, you will be getting a new transfer student here today, and a new homeroom teacher."

Nagi and Amu then sat in there seats.

Two boys who looked alike then came in. Both had dark blue hair, blue eyes and slender bodies.

The short one then introduced, "Yo! The names Yoru! Nice to me ya'll"

The older one then said, "Hello, My name is Ikuto."

Amu's head then went up, her eyes opened largely. Ikuto no way!

The vice-principle then wrote their names on the wall, "Tsukiyomi Ikuto and Tsukiyomi Yoru."

Everyone then bowed.

Amu now understood what Nagi was trying to tell her. Ikuto was back, and with a child named Yoru. Could it be He got married?! The thoughts went through Amu's head about Ikuto and Yoru. The possibilities.


	2. Changes

**(A/N) Thank you to all those who are reading! Hope you enjoy my stories! Please review! So i know how to make this better! Just nothing to mean please, I'm still young ;) Anyways Chapter 2 already and the answer alot of people want to know has been revealed! Is Yoru Ikuto's kid? Well we willl have to ask Ikuto!  
**

As the day ended, all Amu could think about was why did that kid have Ikuto's last name. But know Ikuto was a teacher she couldn't do anything rash.

"Amu-Chan," Tadase asks.

Amu sat up from her desk and looked at Tadase, "Uhh, ya?"

"Amu the Tsukiyomi- Sempai wants to talk to us," he says.

Ehh?! Me? Why? Amu asks herself.

As she and Tadase walk to the teachers office.

"Yo," Ikuto said.

Everyone bowed, Amu, Nagi, Tadase, Rima, Utau, and Kukai.

"You, don't have to be formal,"

Everyone raised and smiled.

"It's been 3 years huh?" Ikuto said. "What changed?"

"Me and Utau are dating," Kukai said.

Ikuto looked at his sister, "Really? How's your career?"

Utau looked away and said, "It's going fine, 3 year past and now I'm the 2nd best singer of Japan! Like you every knew."

Utau was made at Ikuto for leaving her, even 3 years of waiting she didn't change in attitude.

"Amu's beginning in her music career!" Tadase said.

Ikuto was surprised, "Amu really?"

Amu blushed. "It's not like I'm #1 or #2, and I just started a couple months ago."

"Who are you kidding? You and Utau both hit #2 as best duet pair in all Japan!" Kukai yelled.

Rima then said, "Amu isn't it true that your going to be gone for a month with Utau for a music video recording?"

Amu nodded.

Ikuto was surprised to know that Amu would become a singer. He left for 3 years and everything changes.

"Oh ya, who that kid named Yuro?" Utau asked, "I don't remember having a younger brother."

Ikuto stood up and said, "Yuro's my kid."

Everyone then was like "WTF!"

"You joking right?" Utau screams.

Kukai then says, "Who's the mom?"

Ikuto then explained, "He's no my son by blood. I Think.. "

"YOU THINK?" Utau screams, "How can you not know?"

Ikuto looked at Utau, "I don't know cause, just one day he woke up next to me, and well he's the same age as you guys!"

"He can't be your kid unless," Nagi said.

"Unless?" Rima asks.

"He did "it" when he was like 5.."Nagi said.

EWWWW!!! Everyone said.

All of a sudden the door then opened, it was Yoru.

"Anyways, since he didn't have any where to go I took him in."

The bell then rang, It was already 5 O'clock.

"Oh shit!" Amu and Utau said, "Got to go or I'm going to be late for recording!"

Both of them then ran out with their stuff.

"Ikuto," Tadase asked, "Do you still have feelings for her?"

Ikuto then lend in next to Tadase's right ear and whispered, "Maybe."

Tadase then gave Ikuto a glare.

Recording Studio;

"Amu-san," Her manager says. "You've got a visitor."

"Let her in," Amu replied.

"Really, not even saying my name." A familiar voice said.

**Eia ~ O.o, wonder who that is..**

**Ikuto ~ Your not going to turn me into a pervert are you?**

**Eia ~ ..... **

**Ikuto ~ Why aren't you answering?!**

**Amu ~ Eia doesn't own Shugo chara! **

**Ikuto ~ Come on Eia tell me!!**

**Eia ~ Walks out of room **

**Ikuto ~ Wait come back tell me!!!!! T~T**

**Amu - And thus the darama begins (R&R plz)**

**Ikuto- *stalking Eia***

**All ~ TILL NEXT TIME! ;)  
**


	3. It's You & What Happened!

As Amu turned her head she saw her.

Utada. Number 1 female artist in Japan.

"Utada… What are you doing here?" Amu asked.

Utada smiled. "Amu dear, it's been to long. We have a song to record."

"Song?!" Amu questioned.

Utau then walks into the room.

"Utau, do you know what Utada is talking about?"

Utau nodded, "Yep, the song for the music video we are going to be on location for next month."

Amu freaked, "WHAT?!"

Utada and Utau stared at me.

"You didn't know?" Utau asked.

"No one told me!"

"Well now they did," Utada said.

Amu sighed. "Well it's already time. Lets start."

The 3 girls then walked into a recoding room and started to record their song.

**Next day at school**

"Amu-Chan," Tadase asked.

Amu stood up from her desk and asked, "Yes?"

"What do you plan to do at this weeks dance?"

I looked out the window, "Ganna party with them crazy chickz!"

"Really?" Tadase said.

Amu nodded. "Yep, Nagi's dancing with you wanna?"

Tadase smiled and answered, "Yep!"

**Dance 3 days later**

As Amu and her friends partied at the dance, Ikuto watched afar.

"Yoru, go dance with them," Ikuto suggested.

Yoru looked at Ikuto, "Alright."

Yoru then walked towards Amu. And Wild crazy dancing Amu accidentally bumped into him.

"Oh my I'm sorry," Amu said.

Yoru got up from the floor and said, "No biggy."

Amu finally relizing it was Yoru said, "Wanna dance?"

Yoru smiled and said, "Ya!"

For the whole time of the dance Amu and the gang danced their asses off.

**At Amu's house that night**

"Amu-Chan!" Screamed Miki as Amu walked into her house.

Amu surprised ran to the screaming Miki in her room.

But only to find a red-pink haired cheerleader collapsed on the floor.

Amu screamed. "Who is this?!"

"Amu-Chan! Ran is gone!" Miki cried "Me and Su went to get some food in the kitchen and then we heard a loud thump sound from your room and found her!" Pointing at the cheerleader.

"You guys are lucky my mom. Dad, and Ami went to the United States for a year." Amu informed.

The cheerleader then started to wake up.

"Oh my," Amu said.

The cheerleader then got up and said, "Amu-Chan! Why are you looking at me like that?"

"How do you know my name?" Amu said.

"It's me Ran!" She smiled, "Miki, Su why are you so-"

Ran then realized she was as big as Amu. "Why am I so big?!"

Amu was speechless.

Amu then fainted.

**Eia ~ Finally finished!**

**Ikuto- I only said one line!**

**Amu- oOo wtf?! Ran!**

**Ran ~ Ya?**

**Eia ~ can we just cut to the disclaimer?**

**Amu ~Eia does not own any of Shugo Chara!**

**Ran –But Utada in this story does she is a fictional character here made from her mind (Amazing she has one!)**

**Eia ~ I heard that.. (Stares**)

**Ikuto – I only said one line.. I only said one line.. (repeats in a dark cornor)**


End file.
